


This is not a goodbye

by soul_wanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: Prompt: There's too much blood. Nobody should ever have that much of their blood not be in their body. Especially not Supergirl. Especially not Kara. That's the first coherent thought that Alex forms in her mind as she cradles the love of her life to her body. "Kara, baby, stay with me, okay?" "I promise to buy you all the potstickers you want" "No, you don't get to say "I love you" like it's a goodbye"





	This is not a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to kill Kara off but couldn't bring myself to do it, so I guess today's your lucky day (there's still plenty of angst though, of course there is)

"Kara, oh my god, Kara, NO", Alex screams, sobs, really, when she races towards Kara right after she sees her hitting the ground, blood already staining her skin. 

"Alex, Alex", Kara shouts, only that it's not a shout but a mere whimper, echoing inside her head like the world around her came crashing down, the pain coursing through her body only reinforcing the feeling. 

"Oh god Kara, stay with me, okay? You gotta stay with me, just stay awake a little longer", Alex all but begs when she cradles Kara to her chest, hot tears streaming down her face, Kara's blood on her cheek when she presses it in Kara's beautiful, beautiful, blood-stained hair. 

"Alex, I-", Kara's voice is fading and Alex is only holding her tighter at that, praying to the universe that help will get there soon.  
"We will eat potstickers, okay? I will get the ones you like so much, Kara, do you hear that", Alex is desperate now, forcefully trying to bite back her sobs, but failing when she feels Kara's hand searching for hers.   
When she grasps Kara's hand she sees more blood, sees blood everywhere, sees _red red red_ , and she doesn't think it is possible, _should_ be possible to see that much blood outside anyone's body. 

"Alex, I- I love you", Kara's voice is rough and so distant and Alex is viciously shaking her head no, because this isn't happening, this can't be happening, not to her, not to _them_ , not after everything they've been through to get to this point.

"Kara, no, don't say that. Do you hear me? You don't get to say 'I love you' like this is a goodbye. Because it's not. It's not, okay? You're going to be fine and we-, Kara, KARA?", Alex screams in panic when Kara goes limp in her arms. She tries to push the thought away, the inevitable fact that Kara was dying and that she didn't even hear her say it back and then the paramedics arrive, take her away from her and Alex just sobs harder, Kara's blood now staining her hands and clothes and J'onn's arm on her shoulder doing nothing to comfort her or drag her from the dark void she threatens to fall into any minute now.

She doesn't fight back when J'onn leads her towards a car, carefully manoeuvrers her into it and drives her back to the DEO, the pain inside her chest just expanding with every passing second and threatening to consume her the closer they get to Kara. 

When they don't let her see Kara she starts crying again, starts fighting the people who hold her back until she slumps against a nearby wall and sobs even harder, knowing there was nothing she could do, knowing she would have to wait when she should be the one in there saving Kara, not them.

Maggie finds her like that after a while, sitting on the floor, curled into herself, face buried in her arms, body shaking ever so slightly even when she sits down next to her and pulls her close.  
"She's tough, Alex, she's going to be fine", Maggie quietly reassures her, fingers running up and down her arm in a soothing manner, hoping to ease some of the tension lingering in her body. 

Maggie knows how much Alex loves Kara, knows how much depends on Kara's survival and prays, prays even though she doesn't even believe, that Kara will make it, that Alex won't lose the one person that means the most to her in this entire universe. 

"There was so much blood, Maggie, just-", Alex's voice breaks and Maggie looks at her and sees just how much of Kara's blood is still on her, and carefully gets up to get something to clean Alex up a little, knowing she wouldn't do it herself.

When she returns, Alex seems to be lost in her head and Maggie's heart breaks a little at the sight and she carefully takes Alex's hands in hers to wipe them clean.  
"There you go, that's better", the smile on her face is soft and sad and she cleans Alex's face too, careful not to startle her while she keeps staring at the closed door in front of them.

They hear the doctors shout several times and each time Alex starts shaking harder and Maggie just holds her tighter, reassuring her that Kara is going to be okay, that she is stronger than anyone else she has ever met. 

The door finally opens again almost two hours later and the doctor looks at them and gives them a slight nod before saying "We barely lost her twice but she is strong, she should be fully recovered in a few days" and as soon as Alex hears that she starts crying once again but this time from relief and she barely waits for the doctor to finish talking before rushing towards Kara's bed. 

"Kara, oh Kara", she whispers once she's by her side and gently taking one of her hands in her own to make sure that she was really okay, that she was really still with her.

"I was so scared to lose you, please don't ever do that to me again, okay", Alex's sobs now are quiet and she softly brushes some of Kara's curls from her face and kisses her forehead, relief flooding her body when she sits down next to her bed again. 

Kara looks small, so incredibly small and fragile and pale, but she's alive and Alex doesn't know what she did to deserve this, to deserve another chance with Kara, but she knows she will take it and will make sure Kara won't ever get hurt like this again.

"I love you, Kara, okay? I love you so, so much", Alex finally whispers and when she hears a sighed " _Love you too_ " coming from Kara she looks up, tears in her eyes, and kisses her softly, promising her that she's never going to leave her side again and Kara just smiles, knowing she wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
